In Case of Emergency One-shots
by lilyevansJan30
Summary: Here are the final chapters to In Case of Emergency. They all take place in the months after the end of the story proper. The standalone, Snitches and Stags, also takes place in this universe.
1. Courtroom Ten

_Harry._

 _Harry . . . ._

"Guh way."

 _Harry, wake up._

Something was interrupting the middle of a _very good dream_. It was hissing in his ear. He swatted it away. _Ginny had been about to take off her knickers . . . where did she go?_

 _Harry!_

The hissing was louder and now it poked him on the shoulder. He rolled over, pulling the pillow on top of his head.

"Nonow," he mumbled. "Ginny's knickers."

"What about my knickers?" The hissing had turned into a voice, and now it sounded rather amused.

"Takin' em off," Harry said sleepily. The cobwebs were clearing – very slowly – from his brain. He rolled back over and cautiously lifted the pillow off his face.

Without his glasses on, the figure standing over his bed was blurry, but the flash of deep red gave her away. "Aren't you s'posed to be . . . Tutshill?" He was pretty sure that was where Ginny had been all week. "I'm coming there later."

"I know, but I want you _coming now_." Ginny ran one finger lightly across the bit of flesh between the bottom of Harry's t-shirt and the waistband of his pajamas.

Harry was waking up rapidly. He shivered and pushed himself into a sitting position and grabbed his glasses.

Ginny was standing over him with a self-satisfied expression on her face. She was wearing . . . Merlin . . . one of his t-shirts and a pair of knickers that had little Quaffles flying all over them. Harry really loved those knickers.

"Does Gwenog know . . .?" he began. "Actually, I don't want to know." He reached out to Ginny. "Come here."

Ginny smirked. "Oh, I didn't Apparate all the way here from Tutshill to have sex in your bed," she said in an amused voice. "On your _Birthday_ ," she added pointedly.

Harry looked at the clock. 12:08 in the morning. He was twenty-one years old and his girlfriend was standing in his room, barely dressed, proposing that they have sex somewhere _not in his bed_. Harry was suddenly wide awake. He jumped up.

"Just need to, umm, pee," he said quickly. "And maybe brush my teeth." He moved quickly towards his bathroom. "Can you grab me some trousers?" he called over his shoulder.

"Pajama bottoms are fine," said Ginny, just before he shut the door. "You can wear a robe over them if you must."

Harry brushed his teeth and splashed water on his face in record time. When he got back to his bedroom Ginny was looking at her watch and holding a Snitch. "Here, come hold it with me," she said. "We still have a couple of minutes."

"A Portkey? Ginny, how in the name of Gryffindor's gamey gonads did you manage to get a Portkey? Where are we going?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Gryffindor's gamey gonads?" she said lightly. "That's one I've not heard before. And, as for the Portkey, let's just say that being Harry Potter has its advantages sometimes." She reached up and gave him a teasing kiss on his cheek. "And it's a good thing your boss appreciates all the hard work you have been doing lately," she whispered in his ear.

Harry choked. "Kingsley helped set this up? What did you . . . no. Forget it. I definitely do not want to know."

"Good idea," said Ginny, nodding. "I think the birthday boy should just go along for the ride and enjoy himself."

"He's definitely going to enjoy himself," Harry mumbled against Ginny's shoulder. Curiosity, excitement, and the fact that Ginny was pressing an awful lot of bare skin against him was causing him to tingle all over. He reached out and put his finger next to hers on the Snitch. Less than a minute later it glowed brightly and he felt the familiar jerking hook just behind his navel.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

They arrived minutes later and Harry looked around with some confusion at first. "The Ministry?" he asked. "We've had sex here before, you know. My office, the break room . . ."

"Kingsley's desk," said Ginny, nodding. "I know. But never in the middle of the night, and never, exactly, where we are going now. At least, _you_ haven't. I want to change that." She was tugging on his arm and Harry followed along happily. _The birthday boy shouldn't ask questions._ But when she led him towards a familiar set of stairs down into the lower reaches of the building, he stopped.

"Ginny," he said quietly. "Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded resolutely. "Only bad things have ever happened there," she said. "I . . . I want to change that." She looked suddenly unsure. "Is that okay? I thought . . . I thought that it would be . . . we can go somewhere else," she said quickly.

"I think it's brilliant," Harry breathed. "D'you know how often I'm down here for work, and all I can think of is . . . the last time? How we were fighting? And that we weren't . . . you know? I'd _love_ to have a different memory of this place," he said fervently.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief. "Okay then," she said. She smiled, and pointed her wand at the lock on the door to Courtroom Ten. "Alohamora," she said quietly, and the door unlocked and swung open.

Harry had been telling the truth. As often as he was in the cavernous chamber for work, he had never quite been able to banish the memory of the fight they had had there, just before they realized they were both being total prats. Ginny had almost been blown up, Harry had had a roof collapse on top of him, and they had revealed _far too much_ of their sexual history to a number of Ginny's brothers that night. Being able to replace all of that with a better vision would be ideal in any situation. Being able to have that vision be one of him having sex with the woman he was in love with was bloody fantastic. Especially since he was going to experience the vision in real life _right now._

Ginny flicked her wand at the wall and a few of the torches lit, bathing the room in a soft glow that was equal parts romantic and eerie. She took Harry's hand and led him to the center of the room, to _the chair._

She took a deep breath. "Sit down," she said, her voice trembling the tiniest bit. "Please." Despite her bravado when she had surprised him in his bedroom, Harry could tell she was still nervous about her choice of location. He gathered her in his arms.

"Can I have a birthday kiss, first?" he asked, smiling. "Then I promise, you get to be completely in charge."

Ginny visibly relaxed. "Oh, you are not going to regret letting me be in charge," she said suggestively. "But I think a birthday kiss is a good way to get started."

Harry always loved kissing Ginny, but this time, what he had intended as a gentle kiss to calm her nerves heated up right away. He put one arm around her back and his other hand on the back of her head, trying to bring her as close to him as possible. His body felt electric and his arousal was growing. He knew Ginny could feel it because she moaned a little against his mouth and ground herself into him. But a second later, she pushed away, panting.

"Oh no you don't," she said. "This may be your birthday, but I'm in charge here." She gave him a gentle push on his chest and Harry backed up a couple of steps until he was forced to sit down. The chains on either side of the chair rattled a bit, but did not move, and Ginny frowned at them.

"Hmm," she said. "How do they . . .? Wait. I got it. Point your wand at me," she commanded suddenly.

"Uhh, what? It's umm, it's not quite ready yet," said Harry. "If you give me a minute or two . . ."

Ginny snorted. "No Harry," she said patiently. "Your magic wand. I think the chains won't work unless they think you are a threat."

"Oh," said Harry, flushing. "Right." He pointed his wand at Ginny. "You had better get naked as soon as possible or I'm not responsible for my actions!' he said in the most menacing voice he could muster.

Ginny bit the inside of her lip and jumped back in mock horror. It must have been enough, because the chains snaked up the sides of the chair and wrapped themselves around Harry's arms.

"That's better," she said with satisfaction. She pointed her wand at him and muttered a spell. Harry's lower half suddenly felt much cooler and he realized she had banished his pajama bottoms.

"Whoa," he said in surprise. "You aren't fooling around, are you?" His excitement was beginning to grow, and his penis was following suit.

"Huh uhh," Ginny mumbled. Harry looked up at her. She was watching intently as his erection grew. Even before he was fully hard, he could see her breathing quicken and her tongue darted out across her lips. "Wow," she said quietly. "That's. . . that's . . . just wow."

Harry smirked. "That is what a bloke likes to hear," he said. He was going to say more, but then Ginny moved her hand down to brush against her knickers and all thoughts of talking flew out of Harry's head. She continued to stand in front of him, watching him carefully, while her hand ministered to herself. First, she stroked the outside of the scrap of fabric and then, swallowing hard, she slipped her fingers inside the band of her knickers with a sigh.

The sound Harry made in response was something more than a sigh. Ginny's eyes had not left his middle and now he couldn't tear his own away from the sight of her pleasuring herself. "Oh god, Ginny, that's . . . that's . . . oh god," he groaned. He couldn't help leaning towards her, as much as the chains around his arms would allow. Ginny looked up at him and her eyes were dilated with need. She licked her lips.

"Just . . . just wanted to feel how wet I was," she said breathlessly, and Harry almost lost it right there.

"Yessss," he hissed. "Keep going. Please, keep going."

In response, Ginny pushed down her knickers and now Harry could see her fingers as they teased and stroked and then finally dipped inside. "Ahhh," she said. "Yes, right there." She closed her eyes and stroked herself more quickly, moving her fingers in and out and the swirling around her clit. "I'm . . . thinking . . . your hand, Harry," she managed.

The sound of Ginny saying his name while she masturbated in front of him was the most erotic thing Harry had ever experienced. She hadn't even touched him and he could have climaxed right there. Ginny seemed to sense this, and slowly, deliberately, she pulled her fingers out of herself and walked slowly to stand right in front of Harry.

He was so hard that his penis skimmed her belly and he lifted his hips off the chair in an attempt to get closer. He swallowed hard. "Would you . . .?" he asked, nodding his head at her fingers.

In response, Ginny leaned closer and moved her hand to Harry's mouth. He parted his lips and licked and then drew her fingers inside to suck Ginny's fluids off of them. His hips bucked again, briefly finding her center, and he heard her suck in her breath.

"I'm . . . I'm in charge. Remember?" she panted softly. She pulled her hand away from Harry's mouth and trailed her fingers down his cheek and across his jaw. He leaned into her hand and she cupped his chin gently for a moment, tilting his head back so that she reach his lips with hers.

Harry kissed her deeply, losing contact only when Ginny slowly lowered herself to her knees in front of him. She put one hand on each of his thighs and stroked gently, watching him carefully. "Okay?" she asked quietly.

Harry swallowed again. "More'n okay," he stammered. "Please."

Ginny moved her head lower, reaching towards him so that she could kiss across his chest and down his side. Her breasts framed his penis and Harry rocked restlessly back and forth, moving his erection from one side to the other, feeling her warm skin against his.

Ginny's head dropped down to his stomach. Her hands had found his length and her fingers tickled up and down while she kissed the thatch of dark hair that led down from his navel.

It took every ounce of Harry's rapidly eroding control to keep himself seated and not force himself up and into Ginny's mouth. _Let her get there, Potter. It will be worth it._

It was worth it. Ginny grasped him firmly with both hands and then moved her mouth to his tip. She pushed against him with her lips tightly closed and Harry strained to get them to open up to him. He could feel her heart beating erratically against his leg, and the fact that she was herself so out of control pushed Harry even further.

Ginny's lips parted around him and Harry groaned, his head falling against the back of the chair as she slowly took his entire length into her mouth. She moved both hands to his bum and he braced his feet on the floor as she lifted him further into her mouth, then lowered him down, and then back up.

"Holy shit," Harry breathed. He thrust harder and Ginny pushed on his bum at the same time, moving her mouth to keep him inside and swirling her tongue around and back and forth. She was making the little mewling sounds of pleasure she always did while she gave him head and she had straddled his leg and was pushing against him insistently.

Harry thrust harder and Ginny pushed his bum up and stopped, her lips locked around the base of his penis. She stayed frozen like that for a long moment, sucking in gently so that it felt to Harry as if her entire mouth was quivering. She eased up a bit and he couldn't help but thrust back into her mouth, his body craving the sensation of being totally surrounded. She pulled back again, and then moved her mouth down his length again, in time with his thrusts and Harry felt himself coming undone.

"Ginny, I'm close," he gasped, feeling the pressure building everywhere.

And then, just as he approached the brink, the warmth was suddenly gone and Ginny was climbing into his lap and lowering herself onto him so smoothly and quickly that Harry barely missed a thrust before he was back inside, and this time, there was no limit to how hard he could push himself against her.

"Want you to come inside me," gasped Ginny. She wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and kissed him deeply. She leaned back just long enough to pull her shirt over her head and the chains around Harry's wrists fell away. Ginny reached down between them and tugged on the bottom of Harry's shirt, breaking the kiss while she tugged it off and then moving her mouth back to his.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and nearly lifted them both out of the chair as he pushed himself into her. The noises she was making echoed throughout the room and Harry matched her with groans of his own. Harry was there, but he forced himself to hold on, just another minute, when Ginny suddenly squeezed her legs even more tightly around his waist and pushed into him with tiny pulses. Her head fell back and she cried out his name.

Harry got there less than a second later, exploding inside Ginny with an intense orgasm that took his breath away and made the torches in the room dance dizzily before his eyes. He continued to rock back and forth even after the final moments of pleasure had faded, holding Ginny gently and nuzzling her neck while he stroked his hands up and down her back.

She was sighing with contentment. Her head fell onto his shoulder and she twisted around so she could look up at him.

"Just when I think it couldn't get any better for us, it does," she said happily.

"Just when I think I couldn't possibly love you any more than I already do, you kidnap me in the middle of the night to give me the best sex of my life," Harry quipped back. "And given our history, that is really saying something."

"I think we've cleansed this room of bad omens, don't you?" she asked. Ginny sounded sleepy now and Harry was filled with a wave of tenderness for his girlfriend.

"I think that from now on, I'm going to be distracted in this room for a very different reason," Harry agreed. He gave her another soft kiss. "Does Gwenog expect you back tonight? Or can you . . .?"

Ginny softly kissed Harry back. "She told me to make sure that you had a particularly happy birthday, and that she expected you to have me back in Tutshill 'thoroughly shagged and ready to play my arse off,'" by noon tomorrow.

"Sounds good to me," said Harry. He was feeling extremely tired himself, no surprise. "I hope you know how to reactualize my pajama bottoms."

Ginny was still for a moment. "Umm," she said. "Your robe covers enough, doesn't it?"


	2. Happy Birthday Ginny

These two just can't leave me alone!

Ginny Weasley was the second-to-last person to learn that Harry planned to propose to her on her 20th birthday.

The very last person to learn the news was Harry.

He had been relaxing on his sofa on one of his rare days off a week after Ginny had given him that spectacular birthday present in Courtroom Ten. He was aware, of course, that her own birthday was later in the week. But he had been unable to give nearly as much thought to her gift as he had to reliving, far too often, the sight of her going down on him while had been chained to the witness chair. Even a week later, the memory made him hard without his even having to touch himself.

Tonight, he wasn't going to have to touch himself. Tonight, Ginny was finally coming home after a ten-day road trip. He had not seen her since the game in Tutshill and he was so excited he could hardly do more than sit on his sofa in dreamy anticipation. It might have been just a little bit _Witch Weekly_ of him if he hadn't been so damn randy.

One more hour. That was all he had to wait.

HPHPHPHPHPH

An hour later, the witch who emerged from Harry's Floo and dusted herself off did not, to his great consternation, immediately launch herself into his arms and begin pulling off articles of clothing. Ginny's face was set in the mulish lines he recognized as an indication that something – or someone – had her right hacked off.

Harry did not think the culprit was him; their schedules had only allowed two brief but heated Floo calls since his birthday and nothing had seemed amiss. And his birthday itself, of course, had been all means of extraordinary. So he doubted this was a mess of his own making. Still, Ginny's kiss hello had been perfunctory and now she was pacing his flat like an angry, caged tiger while Harry hurriedly poured them the glasses of Firewhiskey she had requested. He was the only other person in the flat; regardless of the true source of Ginny's mood, there was no question that his proximity meant that Harry was going to bear the brunt of whatever was bothering his girlfriend.

He handed her a glass and she flopped down on his sofa with a huff.

"I like these extra pillows," she said incongruously, poking at one with her toe. "Did you buy them since I was here last week?"

The complete discord between Ginny's mood and her question threw Harry off-guard. "Umm, well, umm . . . sort of" he stammered. "I had ordered them, before, but they umm, just arrived yesterday."

"Well, I like them," she said again. "They will be comfortable to lay against next time we have sex out here."

"Ummm." Harry said again. "Yes, they will. Be comfortable. D'you want to maybe . . ."

Harry was unfortunately prevented from finishing his proposition that they test out the pillows _right now_ when Ginny sat up straight and looked at him with her blazing expression.

"Harry," she said in a dangerous voice. "I need to ask you a question and I need you to answer it honestly." Ginny didn't actually have her wand pointed at him, but the tone in her voice suggested that anything less than completely truthfulness would not be tolerated.

"Of course," Harry said immediately. He wouldn't keep anything from Ginny in any event, but given her present state, Harry was not about to object to anything she asked.

Ginny huffed again and took a big sip of her whiskey before speaking again. "Harry, are you planning to ask me to marry you as my birthday present next week?" Her question was so direct and her tone so lacking guile or nonsense that for a minute, Harry was unable to focus on the meaning of Ginny's words. He stared at her for what was probably several seconds too long.

"Uhh, what?" he finally managed. "Marry? Am I . . . marry?" He shook his head, trying to clear it. "What?" he asked again.

His confusion seemed to satisfy Ginny. "I thought not," she said calmly.

Harry was not stupid; he knew that discussions of marriage – even when both parties were firmly on the same page with respect to timing and other details – could be tricky. Ginny did not seem at all put out that Harry was not, apparently, about to propose, but that did not mean she would want to hear exactly _how much_ he was not about to propose. The past year of living through Ron's planning for and eventual engagement to Hermione had taught him that much.

"Not that I don't want to," he said quickly. "Marry you, I mean. I do. Definitely. I think about it and everything." He was babbling now but he couldn't seem to stop. "I want to. A lot," he said fervently. "But with Ron and Hermione, and everything, I just wasn't thinking about . . . next week," he finished lamely. "I'm sorry Ginny, if you somehow thought I was planning . . ."

And then he couldn't say anything else because Ginny launched herself – Finally – into his lap.

"I knew you weren't a nutter," she said happily, just before her lips found his.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The pillows were in fact extremely comfortable to lie against during – and after – sex. Harry and Ginny were cuddled up on them, quite content, an hour later, when she again picked up the thread of conversation about Harry's errant marriage proposal.

Their combined nakedness and the languid exhaustion of multiple orgasms had eliminated the majority of Ginny's ire. Still, she couldn't completely hide her earlier irritation at a group of people whom Harry soon understood to include both a number of members of her family as well as more than a few teammates.

"Honestly, Harry. I don't know how it began, but apparently, everyone is convinced that you are going to get down on one knee right in the middle of my birthday dinner. Gwenog swears she heard you ordered a huge supply of Fred and George's Wedding Wheezes fireworks – as if you would let the twins anywhere near your plans to propose – and Mum has mentioned Dad's schedule to me at least four times, she wants to make sure you know when he will be around, _in case you had anything important to talk to him about._ I think they've all gone a bit barmy."

Rant finished, Ginny sighed and tucked her head under Harry's chin. He could feel her heart beating against his chest – its pace had finally slowed from their earlier activities – and he wrapped his arms more firmly around her.

"I guess that explains a few odd comments I got at the office this week," he said. Beneath him, Ginny shifted until she could look up at his face.

"You too?" she groaned.

Harry shrugged. "Kingsley wanted to have a meeting about next year's calendar, even though we usually don't start discussing that until after Halloween. He seemed particularly interested in knowing whether I had any weekend conflicts next spring or early summer."

"As if you could pick a wedding date without me anyway," remarked Ginny.

"Hey, if we are having a hypothetical wedding, I am perfectly capable of picking a hypothetical date!" said Harry with mock indignation. He sighed. "If I promise to tell you how I think this all got started, do you promise not to hex him to bits?"

"If 'him' refers to any of my brothers, then I make so such promises."

"May I remind you, Ron does know a considerable amount of, ahem, personal information about us, and he has been remarkably quiet about it, up until now," said Harry. "I don't really want to give him a reason to change his mind about keeping his mouth shut."

"Why would Ron think you were going to ask me now?" asked Ginny. "Wouldn't he think you would have told him directly? I mean, you had to practically hold his hand planning his entire proposal to Hermione."

"I think it was more wishful thinking on his part," said Harry. "Now that he and Hermione have definitely decided to have the wedding in December and not wait until next summer, the pressure is starting to get to him. He said something to Hermione, Fleur overheard, Angelina got involved, and she is best friends with that Harpies' trainer Calliope, and Calliope is married to one of our junior Aurors, and you know how it goes."

"Instant engagement news," nodded Ginny. "A good distraction." She grimaced. "Harry, you know I love you, and you know I love my family, but getting engaged at a big Weasley dinner would mean that . . ."

"The wedding would be planned before pudding," Harry agreed. "Don't worry. I love your family too, but I would rather celebrate with them after the proposal, not during." He kissed her lightly. "Is it okay, though? That I don't have anything planned yet? We've only been back together a little while and I've been rather enjoying just . . . this," he said, gesturing to the room around them.

"Definitely okay," said Ginny, kissing him back. "Ron is going to need all the support he can get over the next few months. I have a feeling that getting him and Hermione married is going to be a full time job."

"You aren't wrong," replied Harry. He kissed Ginny a little more deeply and felt the first stirrings of arousal around his middle. "Did I tell you that Hermione performed some complicated Arithmancy spell to figure out their wedding date and all the other supporting activities leading up to it? Rehearsal dinner, showers, even the stag night has to occur precisely on the day she figured out."

Ginny had moved her hand to the space between them and now was lightly stroking Harry; he was hardening under her careful ministrations. "Is that right?" she said distractedly. "I'll have to ask her about the date for the hen night. I hope it's not a night we have a game."

"If it is, good luck getting her to change it," said Harry. "She's quite rigid about her Arithmancy."

"They are good for each other, Ron and Hermione," said Ginny. "I wasn't sure at first, but he's become a lot more thoughtful, and she's more relaxed, most of the time. But I'll be relieved when their wedding is over."

"I think we all will be relieved when their wedding is over." Harry thrust lightly against Ginny's hips. "But can we stop talking about your brother now? I'd much rather focus on having sex again with my girlfriend."

"And your girlfriend would much rather focus on having sex with you, Ginny agreed. Shall we give the pillows another go?"

HPHPHPHPHPHP

They had debated back and forth about whether to clue Ginny's family into the fact that they would definitely not be getting engaged at her birthday dinner. Not surprisingly, Harry thought it was more fair and kind to let them (especially Molly) down easily ahead of time. Ginny, on the other hand, wanted to construct a spectacular prank, preferably involving the twins, the fireworks Harry was supposed to have bought, and a well-rehearsed fake fight that would allow the two of them to stomp off angrily in separate directions, only to meet up at a pre-arranged destination to shag.

"Or we could pretend to have eloped!" Ginny giggled against Harry's chest as they lay in his bed. "Can you imagine the look on my mum's face?"

"I can absolutely imagine the look on your mum's face," said Harry. "Which is why we are absolutely not going to tell her we eloped. Even as a joke. I like my bits exactly where they are, thank you very much."

"Oh Harry," Ginny teased. "There is no way my mum would hex your bits. She wants grandkids, you know."

"True," Harry said. "Once she got over the shock of us being married, she would probably hustle us right up to your room and set the locking and silencing charms herself."

In the end, they decided that the best course of action would be to say nothing, and let the night proceed regularly.

It turned out to be the most amusing decision of all. Harry's back was slapped so many times, and he was plied with so much Firewhiskey, that he would have been too pissed to even get a proposal out had he not quietly transfigured most of the drink into water when no one was looking. And Ginny almost lost it when ambushed by her mum and Fleur, who lamented over the sad state of her fingernails and pulled her into the house for a quick magical manicure.

Throughout the meal, various Weasley family members levitated gifts to Ginny where she sat in the place of honor at the center of the table. New Quidditch gloves (Charlie), a set of muscle-relaxing bath potions (Bill and Fleur), books on the history of Quidditch stadiums around Europe (Ron and Hermione), a warm jumper in the Harpies colors (mum), a Muggle watch charmed to keep her travel schedule on it (dad), and a beautifully framed copy of the latest Harpies team poster (Percy and Audrey) all rotated lazily around above her as she ate.

"I'd better never stop playing Quidditch," Ginny murmured, amused, to Harry. "No one will know what to get me for presents anymore."

"Hold that thought," Harry whispered back, watching Fred and George get to their feet. By the identical looks of glee on their faces, Harry had a strong suspicion that their gift had nothing to do with Quidditch.

"So . . . ." said Fred suggestively. "I guess it's our turn."

"Happy Birthday, dear sister Ginny," said George. He nodded at the floating presents. "Seems like most of the family decided to get you gifts that recognize your love of a certain sport."

"Quidditch is an important sport," Fred agreed. "But, as George and I know, there is another type of physical exercise that also . . . _comes up_ in your life quite often, hmm?"

Harry groaned quietly and squeezed Ginny's hand. "I think we are in for it now," he said. The twins had been diplomatically – and uncharacteristically – quiet about the argument they had witnessed between Harry and Ginny just before they had gotten back together. The fight itself was of little interest to them but Harry had been wondering how long Fred and George would be able to keep quiet about some of the embarrassing revelations that had been revealed that night. It looked like their patience had come to an end.

"Ahh, yes," said George. "It has gotten _very hard_ to forget about Ginny's other favorite activity, and so we decided on a gift to commemorate some of her more remarkable plays." He waved his wand and a brightly wrapped gift popped into view in front of Ginny.

"Harry, maybe you want to help Ginny _open everything up?"_ said Fred. Around the table, Harry could hear chuckles and snorts as various members of Ginny's family clued into the twins' innuendo.

Ron, who had clearly not been transfiguring his Firewhiskey into water, was less subtle. "They're talkin' about shagging, aren't they?" he said in a drunken whisper to Hermione. "Cause, we were there when Harry and Ginny told us all the places they've done it lately."

Hermione had been enjoying a bit of Firewhiskey herself. She giggled and leaned into Ron. "Yep, shagging," she said, a little more loudly than her fiancé. Harry put his head in his hands. Hermione had never been good at holding her liquor and it tended to make her rather more effusive than usual. "In the loo at a pub!" she said delightedly. "We needa try that one."

Harry was more than a little glad that Ginny's parents were at the very other end of the long table and apparently unable to hear what Ron and Hermione had said. Bill, however, was directly across the table. He raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"A pub?" he asked. His tone was mild, but Harry wasn't fooled.

"It . . . it won't happen again," he said weakly, looking at Ginny's oldest brother.

"A pub loo can be rather dirty, yes." Fred had taken up the conversation again. "Actually, most parts of pubs could use a good cleaning charm, no? Ginny? You've _headed_ under a couple of pub tables before, haven't you? To find a lost . . . ball? Or was that up in the stadium stands?"

"Under a table? And . . . in the stands?" Bill hissed. Next to him, Fleur began whispering to him in French. Harry only hoped it was enough.

"Yes, yes, all lovely places for a bit of extracurricular exercise," said George. "But, that kind of sport is really amateur level. Remember, Ginny is a _professional_."

Harry couldn't believe the amount of suggestion George was able to cram into that single word. He grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "I love you," he said quietly. "Remember that, because I'm not sure I'm going to survive this."

Ginny giggled next to him. "Maybe time to rethink the whole 'no engagement' thing," she said. "At least it would get everyone's attention off the twins."

"Too late, I think," said Harry. The present over Ginny's head was now slowly unwrapping itself.

"Harry and Ginny have both been so _tied up_ with work lately, we wanted to give them something to help them stay better _linked_ to each other," commented Fred. Next to him, Harry heard Ginny suck in her breath.

"You don't think they mean . . ." she began. Above her, the wrapping fell away to reveal a gleaming golden chain with what looked like wide cuffs at either end.

"Yes," Harry groaned. "I think that's exactly what they mean." He put his head down on the table while the table exploded in laughter and curious questions.

"Is that a necklace?" Harry could make out Molly at the end of the table, obviously a bit confused about Fred and George's gift.

"I'm going to need an explanation." Bill had apparently stopped listening to his wife.

Without stopping to think, Harry jumped to his feet. He didn't even have to say anything – the silence that fell was so immediate and absolute it was if he had cast a charm.

Next to him, he was just aware of Ginny shaking silently, trying to control her mirth. He put his hand gently on her shoulder. At the end of the table, Molly had grabbed Arthur's hand. Fleur had put her arm around Bill and was kissing down his jaw and Bill seemed to be warring between having her continue and figuring out what Harry had been doing with his little sister. Fred and George were giving him a thumbs up and mouthing _nice one_ , completely nonplussed at Harry's success in stopping them from taking the mickey.

Ron straightened up and grinned at him "I can't believe you're gonna . . . gonna . . ." he began. Fortunately, Hermione seemed to have sobered up a bit. She elbowed Ron, and he shut his mouth.

Harry squeezed Ginny's shoulder. "I love Ginny more than anything," he began.

"Oooh, here it comes!" Angelina and Fred's new girlfriend Demi were clasping hands, big smiles on their faces.

"But . . ." he continued. "Ummm . . ." he was finding it really difficult to say the words. The Weasleys were, for all intents and purposes, his family already. He knew the decision he and Ginny had made was absolutely the right one for them, but he hated to be the one to erase all of their smiles and excitement.

"But we are not getting engaged tonight." Ginny had stood up next to Harry and spoke firmly, looking around the table. She squeezed his hand. "We love you all, very, very much. And when it does happen, which it will . . ." she stopped and looked at Harry.

"Oh, it absolutely will," he said quickly. She smiled and gave him a kiss before continuing.

"When it does happen, when we do get engaged, we promise that you will all be the first to know." Ginny looked sternly at her brothers who looked various levels of sheepish and devious, and then at her mother. To her credit, Molly was still smiling, seemingly fine at resigning herself to having to wait.

"I just want it to be something between Ginny and me." Harry felt the need to explain himself even though no one seemed in need of an explanation.

"Use our gift then mate," said Fred cheekily. "I promise it will keep the two of you close enough that not much else will be able to get between you."

The table exploded in laughter again. Harry leaned over to Ginny. "Actually, not a bad idea, using Fred and George's gift tonight," he muttered to her. Next to him, he felt Ginny shiver.

"Orchard, later?" she said quietly.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

In the end, it took another hour before the birthday party wound down enough for Harry and Ginny to slip away. They were aided by the several bottles of champagne that Arthur brought out of his work shed. "We can still have a celebration," he said, shrugging.

Everyone was pleasantly tipsy, or more, and starting to disperse when Harry grabbed an unopened bottle and waved his wand at all of Ginny's gifts, shrinking them down to fit in his pocket. "It would be kind of suspicious if we didn't take them all," he said to her as they walked hand in hand towards the Weasley orchard.

They were barely out of the sight of the dining table when Harry grabbed Ginny and spun her around until she was up against an apple tree. "Can't wait," he said, mouth already at hers. He pushed his body flush against Ginny's and groaned as she wrapped her arms around his back and pushed his bum into her.

They kissed long enough for the faint lantern light from the yard to fade away and Harry's arousal to grow until it lay against Ginny's belly. The night was still and quiet and the dark felt private and soft. Harry took Ginny's hand and led her further into the wood, towards the darkest part of the Weasley orchard, where the trees grew wild and close together.

In the heart of the orchard, Harry stopped. It was so dark that he barely see Ginny's outline next to him. "Don't speak," he said. "Just let me . . . let me love you."

Ginny squeezed his hand and Harry turned her so that she faced him. "Let me undress you," he said quietly. Ginny took a small step forward and Harry felt her breath against his chest. He reached between and found the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head and dropped it on the ground. Ginny stepped even closer and put her head in the crook of his neck. Harry reached carefully behind her and gently unhooked her bra. He stepped just far enough back to pull it away from her breasts and drop it with her shirt.

Harry could not see Ginny's chest but his fingers unerringly found her nipples and he brushed his thumbs across them both, feeling them harden. He dipped his head and trailed kisses across her collarbone and down to her breasts. One hand against Ginny's back held her in place while Harry's tongue explored her peaks and valleys. She moaned quietly when he took one mound in his mouth and sucked gently. Harry slowly moved the hand not against Ginny's back to her waist and tickled the soft skin there. She shivered.

With effort, Harry forced himself away from Ginny's chest. He put both hands on her waist and lowered himself to his knees so that he could slowly prize her trousers and knickers down in a single fluid motion. She stepped nimbly out of them, taking a step forward that put her center right in front of Harry's face. He leaned forward and gently nipped the skin right above where her curls began, breathing deeply. He ran his hand down the dip of her thigh and she trembled. "Harry," she breathed quietly.

Harry stood up. "Don't speak," he said again. "I know what you need. Let me show you."

Ginny nodded against him and stood perfectly still, waiting.

Harry pulled the small pile of Ginny's gifts out of his pocket and put them on the ground before unceremoniously taking off his clothes. His erection jutted out and Harry stepped closer to Ginny so that he could skim it across her stomach. He took a deep breath, fighting for control.

The golden chain from Fred and George gleamed dully. Harry pointed his wand at it and removed the shrinking charm. It floated into the air and grew to its regular size, the cuffs at either end clinking quietly. Another thought, and Harry expanded the bottle of champagne too, before taking Ginny's hand and moving her into a small clearing between the trees.

A few whispered spells and the ground beneath their feet softened, the grass growing thicker and the leaves resolving themselves into a pillow.

"Let me help you lie down," said Harry. He took Ginny's hands and together they sunk to the grass. Harry pushed her back until she was lying fully on the ground and he was kneeling at her waist. The golden chain still floated above them and Harry could see it reflected in Ginny's eyes, which were open and dilated with need.

"I want to use the chain," he said quietly. In front of him, Ginny nodded and slowly raised her hands above her head, resting on the leafy pillow Harry had made. It seemed to be the sign the chain was waiting for; before Harry could even say a word, the golden links floated down, each cuff snapping gently around one of Ginny's wrists. The rest of the chain tangled itself around a nearby stump, holding Ginny's arms in place.

Harry sucked in his breath. Ginny was watching him with an expression of absolute trust and love and it was almost Harry's undoing. His penis throbbed and strained towards her and he stroked it absentmindedly while he struggled for control. Ginny's sharp intake of breath brought him back to the present. She was watching his hand moving, and her lips were pulsing around her tongue as it darted in and out of her mouth. She had always loved to watch Harry touch himself and for a brief second, he considered starting their lovemaking that way.

But Harry preferred the delicious torture of pleasuring Ginny while denying himself his own climax. Nodding to himself, he reached over and picked up the bottle of champagne, opening it with a nonverbal spell. Ginny's eyes widened and she licked her lips.

"Do you want some before I . . . use it?" Harry asked, gesturing at Ginny's naked body. She nodded and Harry cradled her head, lifting it high enough to spill some into her mouth. She swallowed and Harry reached down and kissed her deeply, tasting the alcohol on her tongue. He took a long pull himself before moving away from Ginny's head.

It was a good thing the cooling charm on the bottle had worn off. The champagne Harry dribbled down Ginny's chest and across her stomach was as warm as the air; she didn't shiver when it touched her skin. With almost agonizing slowness, Harry began moving down Ginny's body, carefully sucking and licking the liquid that pooled on her. She was already writhing beneath him, and as Harry moved lower towards his goal, Ginny began lifting her hips up off the ground. Harry drizzled a little more champagne across her stomach and down her thigh; some of it tangled into her curls and Harry spent several long seconds making sure he lapped up every last drop.

When he at last settled himself between Ginny's legs, she opened them wider and let her knees fall open in a practiced motion that gave Harry perfect access to all her parts. He reached down to adjust his erection against the soft grass and carefully scooted up so that his mouth was at her entrance. He wrapped one arm around Ginny's thigh and used his other hand to tickle at her opening. He scooted even closer and his tongue joined his fingers, darted in and around the outside of Ginny's folds, teasing her with feather-light touches until she was wriggling and moaning with anticipation.

Harry repositioned himself so that his mouth was closer, considering. Usually he began by licking from top to bottom, working his way slowly to Ginny's more sensitive spots. This time, he started by pressing his tongue directly onto Ginny's clitoris, holding her in place with his arm. She bucked and cried out, the golden chain keeping her movements smaller and more intense than normally. Harry felt an answering throb in his penis and he ground himself into the earth before continuing.

Now he began licking and sucking, moving across Ginny's folds, pushing his tongue inside and then pulling it out to flick across her clit every so often. He had moved both arms around her thighs and was using them to pull himself closer to Ginny; every so often she tensed and closed her legs around him and he knew she was getting closer.

She still didn't speak, just let out tiny groans of pleasure, moving her hips up and down in time to the thrusts of Harry's tongue. He put every ounce of focus into the small space between Ginny's legs, ignoring the insistent throbs of want in his own body as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. One last thrust of his tongue and swipe across her clit and Ginny screamed properly, her voice echoing through the trees.

Harry couldn't even give Ginny time to come down from her orgasm before he was on his knees in front of her, guiding himself inside before covering her body with his. He would still feel the tiny pulses of her vagina around him and he forced himself not to thrust, to enjoy the little movements she was making as she slowly came back to herself.

Harry looked at her, leaning down to kiss her gently. She opened her mouth immediately and Harry felt another surge of heat in his groin at Ginny's willingness, even pleasure, to kiss him immediately after cunnilingus. "Should I leave the chains?" he asked quietly. "Or . . . maybe ask them to move elsewhere?"

Ginny smiled and nodded at Harry's second suggestion and the cuffs snapped off her. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and thrust upwards. The chain floated down around them and across Harry's back and he rolled Ginny over so that she was on top of him. The chain was now wrapped around their combined bodies, not tightly, but in a way that forced them to keep all their movements against each other compact and focused.

Harry began to thrust up, tiny pulses into Ginny that got deeper and more intense each he time he moved. He was acutely aware of how every inch of his skin was pressed against hers. They were both slick with sweat and champagne but the chain kept them in place, connected much more than even their normal coupling could do. Ginny put both her hands behind Harry's head and lifted him halfway into a sitting position to kiss him; the movement caused her half sit up so that she was effectively straddling Harry and suddenly he felt himself slide deeper inside her.

The slowly maneuvered into a siting position, the chain gently adjusting around them. Harry lifted his bum off the ground so that Ginny was balanced on his lap, her legs on either side of him resting lightly on the earth. He thrust into her, grunting with the effort of holding in his climax as long as possible.

Ginny was pushing down; she matched his rhythm and Harry could see the intense concentration and pleasure on her face. One hand snaked down to rub her clit and she dropped her forward and shuddered.

"I'm close again," she gasped, the first words she had spoken since they had begun.

"Hold on," Harry said. "Just a . . . minute . . . longer." He sat back down and Ginny wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he pushed her into him and forced himself to stop moving. His lips found her chest and he kissed her frantically, holding off as long as he could, until he felt her contract around him. Only then did he let go, pulling back and then thrusting into her once, and then again, before climaxing hard with a load moan of release.

The chains fell off of them and curled up neatly by their side. Harry lowered them both to the ground and stretched out long besides Ginny and pulled her head onto his chest. For long moments, they both lay quietly and let their breathing slow.

"The twins definitely have something there, with that gift," he said finally.

Next to him, Ginny chuckled. "We'll have to definitely not ever tell them how much we enjoyed it."

Harry kissed her. "Definitely not. But I think I figured out what to get Ron for stag night."


	3. Stag Night

"Maybe you can get him pissed quickly and put him to bed."

"Hah, I'm going to try, but you know that with your brother there is a fine line between buzzed and puking. One false step and I'll end up stuck childminding him in the loo all night. Or worse, listening to Hermione yell about why I'm not childminding Ron in the loo all night."

"I can't believe she is insisting on following that stupid Arithmancy chart for the stag night and hen night too – isn't the actual wedding enough?" Ginny huffed. She wasn't annoyed at Harry; she knew this was not his fault. But he was the one there, so he got the brunt of her mood.

"You know Hermione," said Harry. "If there is an opportunity to work something educational into whatever she's doing, she's going to take advantage." He reached for his girlfriend, trying to get her back into bed. "At least she finally agreed to let Ron have his party in Hogsmede instead of Diagon Alley. "I bet we'll be able to come up to the pitch in between pubs to watch some of the match."

Ginny flopped back down next to Harry. "I can't believe I'm playing in an exhibition with the English National Team and you can't be there. If it is was for anyone other than Ron and Hermione, I wouldn't let you miss."

He rolled over to kiss her. "I'm going to find a way to be there for part of it, I promise, even if I have to Stupefy Ron myself. Now, can we please stop talking about your brother and get back to more important things? I haven't made you climax in over an hour and it's starting to make me twitchy."

Ginny laughed and hitched her leg over Harry's hip. "What does Kingsley say about that? I expect you must be quite twitchy at the office then."

Harry buried his face in her neck. "You aren't walking naked around my flat at the office," he mumbled. "Other than in my head, of course. I've mostly learned to control it there."

Ginny laughed again. "Mostly? I hate to think what happens when you fail."

"A lot of trips to the loo and silencing charms," Harry agreed. He rolled her on top of him. "Now, can we get back to more important things, please?"

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Three weeks later, Ginny dressed in her uniform with shaking hands. She wasn't nervous, _per se,_ but excited, an emotion that seemed to be matched by the teammates around her; everyone was quieter than usual as they got ready for the match. It was just an exhibition, true, but for the Harpies to have been selected to play against the English National Team was an enormous honor that no one was taking lightly.

Harry had matched Ginny's enthusiasm. She knew it was nearly killing him to have to be at Ron's stag night instead of at the game, a fact he was trying to overcome through the sending of numerous Patronuses keeping her up to date on the group's activities. He was really hoping to be able to come watch at least part of the game, even if he had to bring a passed-out Ron along with him.

Ginny could tell when Harry started drinking himself because the quality of his messages to her got a little less Quidditch-technical and a little more free-spirited _._ He seemed to be keeping himself in control, though, for which she was grateful. Harry didn't get drunk often, but when he did, his inhibitions about their private activities tended to disappear. She didn't need the entire Harpies team hearing about what he planned to do with her once the match was over.

Another Patronus arrived about ten minutes before the team marched onto the pitch and by the sound of it, Harry was already having something of a time with her brother.

"Ginny! Gin! I think you are getting ready to play! Ron – hold on, Ron – I'm talking to your sister . . . Ron, come back! Gin, I'm sorry, I have to go chase him. But we are on our way to watch some of the match. At least, I think that's where Ron is going. I'm not sure, actually. He wants to go to the Hog's Head later and that may be the end of him, and me. Love you!"

Ginny grinned to herself. She hoped Harry made it to watch at least a little of the match; if he didn't she would definitely have to make sure Ron was woken up violently and early tomorrow morning.

When the Harpies came back to their dressing room during a break, there was another Patronus waiting. By the sound of it, Harry had joined Ron in a bit more celebrating.

"Wow Ginny, you'er fantastic. I saw some of th' match and I hav' to say, your arse was . . . was . . . juss fantastic. I liked watching it. And you. I love you. Ron says so too. Bloody fantastic. Playing, I mean. Not your arse. That's mine."

Ginny grinned to herself amid teasing from her teammates. At least Harry had gotten the chance to see a little of the game. Hopefully he had the sense to stay alert enough to take care of Ron; she didn't trust any of the rest of their friends or her brothers to step up.

She didn't get another Patronus until after the match was over. She had participated in the post-game interviews and photos, and had just gone into the locker room to shower when Harry's message arrived. He sounded rather incoherently frantic; apparently he had decided to follow the "if you can't beat them, join them" school of drinking, and now Ginny was worried that one of them might actually hurt themselves or something.

 _They had better not try to Apparate anywhere, the gits. Or even try the Floo. Could end up in Ireland if they aren't careful._ She left the locker room and jogged up to the castle, rather dreading what she was going to find there.

Ginny made it to Gryffindor Tower and then stopped in frustration. She was pretty sure this was where Harry had meant when he said Ron was "tryin' to fly out of the 'comma roo,' but she had no way to get through the Portrait Hole. She was seriously considering contacting Hermione and letting her deal with Ron and Harry when the stag Patronus appeared again.

"Sorry . . . sorry Ginny," it slurred in a tired voice. "I. . . ferrrrgot to give you th' pashword. It's . . . uhh. . . it's ex-ex-exhibition. Like what you played. An exhi . . . exhi. . . bition. Yeah." The stag stuttered into silence and faded away.

Ginny sighed. She couldn't imagine the state Ron was in if Harry sounded that bad. And where had Hermione gone? Surely she must have been expecting to have to take care of her fiancée. Muttering to herself about the fact that she now was apparently going to have to childmind both her boyfriend and her brother, Ginny looked at the Fat Lady and said "Exhibition." The door swung forward and Ginny climbed through.

The common room was empty and Ginny felt a surge of annoyance. _Leave it to the boys to be so drunk they ended up in the Astronomy Tower and thought it was Gryffindor._ But Harry had sent her the password; more likely they were in one of the dormitory bathrooms and one of them was vomiting. _Or ugh, both._

She walked over to the steps that led up to the boys' rooms. "Harry?" she called. "Ron?" There was no answer and she sighed to herself and considered sending Harry her own Patronus to figure out where he was. But given his state, it would probably be faster to walk upstairs and seek him out herself; his last message had sounded as if he wasn't going to be capable of casting any sort of response spell much longer.

She magnified her voice. "Harry, I'm coming up there, try to let me know which loo you are in. If you can." she sent the message up the stairs and prepared to climb.

"I'm not upstairs."

Ginny spun around.

Harry was standing by the entrance to the common room; the door was swinging shut as if he had just entered himself. He was dressed in his Auror's robes and he stared at Ginny with an intensity that made her breath hitch. He was completely sober.

"Harry, what?" Ginny took a step forward, confused. "Where's Ron? I thought you were . . . aren't you drunk?" She shook her head, trying to synchronize the vision of Harry's slurring Patronus with that of the man standing calmly before her.

Harry shook his head. "Ron's not here." He took a few steps closer. "I saw your entire match," he said hoarsely. "You were brilliant."

"But . . . stag night?" Ginny knew she was missing something. _Was this some kind of trick?_

"It's next week. I . . . .I was working. I saw your entire match," he said again.

His voice broke on the last word and Ginny felt a strange swoop in her stomach. Harry was still across the room. Even from there, she could something in his eyes she felt close to recognizing as important. He was trembling, watching her. She started walking towards him.

"Stop," he said suddenly. "Right there. Stop." His voice shook.

Ginny froze. "Harry, what is it?" she asked, and she heard the tremble in her voice as well.

He closed the space between them. "Do you know where we're standing?" he asked softly.

And then she got it. "Our first kiss," she said. She felt tears start to prick at the corners of her eyes.

Harry nodded solemnly. His eyes were bright with unshed tears of his own. "I couldn't think of a better place. We began to become 'us' here. I think we should start forever here too." He gave a small, sheepish smile. "But without the audience this time."

Ginny's heart was beating so quickly she suspected Harry could hear it. "Harry . . ." she began in a small voice.

"Shh," he said. He put one finger gently across her lips and then reached up to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "Please. I want to do this." He took her hands in his.

Ginny nodded mutely. A single tear escaped down her cheek and she didn't bother wiping it away; her entire focus was on Harry.

Harry took a deep breath. He was still looking at Ginny with same intensity and adoration and love and need as before and she knew her face reflected every emotion back.

"I don't even have the words, really," he said. "And I . . . I guess that makes sense, that I don't need to tell you what you mean to me. It almost feels, redundant, to say that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because I think I kind of knew that . . . _we_ knew that, on some level, from the very first time we kissed." He raised one of their clasped hands to his lips and kissed lightly there.

"I still have to pinch myself though," he continued. "To know that it's actually real. Voldemort has been gone more than three years and I still sometimes have trouble believing that all this – you and me - is not just a daydream of mine." He smiled. "You just make me so damn happy. All the time – I don't think I ever considered I could be this happy, this content, this much in love with you. I don't even have to think about it. And I want to do everything in my power to make sure you feel the same way for the rest of our lives."

Ginny couldn't have responded if she had tried. She was crying properly now, and hoped and expected that Harry knew exactly what she was feeling. Still, she couldn't hold in her gasp when Harry dropped her hands and took a small step back before lowering himself to one knee. He took one of her hands again in his and fumbled in his pocket with the other.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," he said solemnly. "All I want from the rest of my life is to wake up every morning knowing that I love you and you love me. Please say you'll marry me." Harry's words were simple and heartfelt and Ginny felt them to her core. She dropped down to her knees across from him and gently wiped a tear off Harry's cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"I love you more than I ever thought possible, and every day more," she whispered. "Of course I'll marry you." She leaned in for a kiss. Their lips had almost connected when Harry suddenly jerked back.

"Wait!" he said suddenly. "I almost forgot!" The hand that had been fumbling in his pocket was now holding a small silver package. Even as Ginny watched, it unwrapped itself and a delicate ring adorned with a sparkling diamond floated out and slipped itself over her finger.

"I hope it's okay," Harry said quietly. He seemed to be unable to stop staring at her hand. "I . . . I didn't ask anyone for help."

"It's perfect, Harry," said Ginny. She leaned in again. "Now can I kiss you please?"

Their kiss started out soft and gentle; they both had their eyes open, staring at each other as if they could not believe what they had just done. And then Ginny leaned in closer to Harry and he lost his balance and they tumbled together to the ground, laughing.

"Hmm," said Ginny. "I like this position." She scooted up Harry's body to find his lips again, fitting herself neatly between his legs.

Harry chuckled underneath her. "Me too," he mumbled, lips busy. "But . . ." he pulled away with what seemed immense effort. "We actually can't stay here." He sat up slowly, moving Ginny in his arms so that she ended up in his lap. "You wouldn't believe the number of lies I had to tell and favors I called in to get the entire tower empty for this long. McGonagall is convinced I'm hunting a Kraken, I think."

Ginny snorted. "A Kraken? Really?"

Harry nodded. "Yep," he said in a pleased voice. "It was some tricky magic to get her to believe that."

"Or more likely, she's a better actress than you thought," said Ginny. "What else did you have to do?"

"A lot of Confunding," he admitted. "Your entire family was at the exhibition. I couldn't have them telling you that Ron wasn't actually at his Stag Night and I didn't want them to realize that I had anything planned for us. Good thing you never pay attention to the stands when you play."

"I can't believe you managed to Confund my entire family," said Ginny. "That must have been a lot of work."

"I was trying to do everything myself. Good thing I realized pretty quickly that if I didn't get Hermione involved I was going to make a complete mess of things. She charmed a good luck note for you and everyone signed it. Instant Confunding."

"Remind me thank her," Ginny murmured. Her mouth was now at Harry's neck. "Where should we go instead?" She leaned back and smirked at him. "I bet you'd like to shag me in your old school bed, wouldn't you?"

"Uhhh," Harry groaned. "That would be bloody fantastic." He looked over at the steps leading up to the boys dorm as if considering. After a minute though, he shook his head. "I don't think we have time," he said regretfully. And anyway, I think someone else must be living there now."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "True," she said. She thought for a moment. "Well . . . " she finally said slowly. "Your Patronus interrupted me before I had a chance to take a shower. Do you think your skills at Confundus charms and general sneakiness could get us alone in the Prefects' bathroom for a while?"

Harry's eyes lit up. "Perfect," he said. He stood up and pulled Ginny up after him. They were halfway to the portrait hole when he stopped. "You uh, don't think we should tell your family first, do you? Before we ummm . . .?" he gave her a beseeching look.

"Before we consummate our engagement you mean?" said Ginny in an amused voice. "Not only do I think my family can wait, I'm going to insist on it. "

"Good," said Harry with satisfaction. "Because I really, really want to make love to my fiancée now."

"And your fiancée really, really wants to make love right back," answered Ginny. She gestured to the portrait hole. "Shall we?'

A/N: And yes, I'm so sorry, but I really am ending it here for now. I didn't plan to – I just don't have time to write the good stuff and I'm not sure I can get to it for another couple of days and I wanted to post this. I promise to write that scene as soon as possible. I'm also halfway through both another chapter of Watching and Waiting as well as Chapter 3 of Charming Ginny. It's a problem, that I have to be working on multiple things at once. If anyone has a one-shot request for these two, let me know, and I'll see what I can do.


	4. Prefects' Bathroom

A/N: I started this months ago, meaning to publish it immediately after Stag Night. About halfway through, I put it aside because I wanted to fix a few things, and then kind of forgot about it. I finally went back and rewrote what I didn't like, and here you go. If part if it seems familiar, I borrowed the Amortentia discussion to use elsewhere too. Enjoy!

They barely made it down to the Prefect's bathroom without being seen; students in high spirits from watching the Quidditch match began streaming into the castle when Harry and Ginny were still one corridor away. He grabbed her hand and they ran, laughing, the remaining distance to the door.

"I'm Harry Potter and I want to shag my fiancée, Ginny Weasley, inside here!" he said in a loud whisper against the doorknob. Behind him, Ginny giggled and then made a sound of approval as the door swung open.

"I suspect the room doesn't see as much action as it would like," he said. He tugged her farther into the room and shrugged off his Auror's robes.

"That's for sure, the students here are not nearly as adventurous as I expect you two will be."

The voice came from the wall above the enormous tub and Ginny whirled around. "Who said that?" she asked in the kind of voice that suggested she suspected one of her brothers.

"It's the mermaid," said Harry, pointing at the painting. He held up his wand. "I can obscure her view."

"Or you can let her watch," she said huskily. She swam to the front of the frame. "I promise I won't comment on your technique." She waggled her eyes. "Too much."

"Not bloody likely," growled Ginny. She was holding up her wand too. "I'm planning to make a lot of noise, and I don't want an audience."

"A lot of noise?" said Harry thickly. He quickly obscured the portrait and then turned around and locked and silenced the door. "Wait, one more," he said. He closed his eyes for a second.  
"Ahh, right." He pointed his wand at the row of sinks. "Noghosti," he said firmly. He looked at Ginny. "Last time I was here, Moaning Myrtle decided to visit." He looked around in satisfaction. "Now we're alone." He took a step closer. "So, exactly how much noise is 'a lot?'" he asked.

"Depends on how good you are," said Ginny cheekily. She looked around. "This tub is fantastic."

Together, they opened the taps and filled the tub with warm water and bubbles of every color. Harry did one extra spell and breathed deeply in satisfaction. "Your shampoo," he said happily. He reached over and helped Ginny pull off her uniform jersey.

"What do you smell? In Amortentia? I don't think I've ever asked you." He undid his trousers and roughly pushed them off.

Ginny was watching him strip and he smirked. "Uhh, Ginny? Did you hear me?" Naked now, he stepped closer to her and moved his hands to the waist of her uniform bottoms. She shook her head.

"Uhh, what? Amortentia?" She helped him push off the rest of her clothing. "I smell the leather of new Chaser's gloves, and my mum's shephard's pie." She had one hand down Harry's side and rested it on his hip. "And I smell you, right after you come inside me."

Harry leaned forward and kissed her. "And what did you smell before we started having sex?"

Ginny grinned. "Chocolate Frogs. You may not remember this, but you ate a bunch of them at the Burrow the summer my brothers rescued you. They always reminded me of you after that."

Harry nuzzled her neck. "Oh, I remember," he said. "I'd barely eaten all summer and those Frogs tasted so good." He moved his head. "Not as good as you though." He kissed her lips and then pulled back. "I haven't smelled that potion in a while," he said thoughtfully. "I wonder if it's changed for me to something a little more . . . personal?" He suddenly scooped Ginny into his arms. "Let's see what I can find."

"I'm all sweaty right now, Harry. I probably smell like sweat. And my, you know. . . has been straddling a broom for the past couple of hours." She waved at the space between her legs.

"Well then, I'll just have to wash you as I go," said Harry happily. He walked straight down the steps of the tub cradling Ginny, and did not stop until the water was higher than his chest and the suds covered most of her body. She lay back against the bubbles. "I like these. You can float on them like a mattress."

"Ummmhmmm," mumbled Harry. "And they don't taste soapy either." He moved between Ginny's legs and washed her carefully before dipping his head down and tickling her with his tongue. He held her bum as he worked, moving her floating body against his mouth until she arched her back and hissed.

"Right there," she said in a throaty voice. "Keep your mouth . . . right . . . there." Harry obliged, flattening his tongue against her clit until Ginny climaxed, screaming his name as she did. Her legs tightened around his chest and he watched her face as she floated blissfully in the water, slowly coming back to herself. Finally, she opened her eyes and smiled. "I like sex in the water," she said. "What do you want to do next?"

Harry's penis was throbbing, and he faced the delicious torture of trying to decide how to relieve the ache. After a minute of thought, he moved them both over to the steps. "I like sex in the water too," he said. "I can lift you up and down on me without my arms getting tired." He settled himself down. "Want me to show you? I don't think you've been quite noisy enough yet."

"Neither have you," said Ginny. She straddled Harry's lap and pushed herself around him. "Let's see who's loudest."

Harry couldn't speak for a moment. For at some point between when he'd sat on the steps and when Ginny's had climbed onto him he had realized – it had _really hit him_ , that he would soon be joining his life with this woman, that he didn't have to choose and didn't have to rush, and that he had her, _forever._ The momentousness of the occasion overwhelmed him and he buried his head in Ginny's shoulder. She stilled on top of him, gently running her fingers up and down his spine.

"We have all the time in the world," she said softly, guessing his thoughts. Harry nodded and took a deep breath.

"I just want everything, all at once," he confessed. "To love you, to have you love me, to talk all night, to sit at a long Burrow dinner with your family, to sneak out of that dinner to have hot, fast sex and then take you home for slow, patient sex." He kissed her. "I have to keep reminding myself I don't have to choose."

"It's a good problem to have," Ginny agreed. She grinned at him. "Can you believe we are getting married?" She wiggled in excitement, and given the fact that Harry was inside her at the time, he wiggled along with her.

He lifted her slowly up and down on his shaft a couple of times before responding. "I can't believe that no one guessed," he said. "I was sure I'd let something slip."

"I won't let anything slip, not right now," said Ginny. She put her hands on Harry's shoulders and moved herself around him. "You are showing a remarkable amount of control," she noted.

Harry let his head fall back against a pile of towels at the edge of the tub. "I'm trying," he groaned. "But move like that a couple more times and I'm gone. He put his hands on her bum. "Please, move like that a couple more times."

"Like this?" Ginny lifted herself almost off of Harry and then thrust herself back down. "Is that what you wanted?"

"Fuck, yes, do that again," he grunted. The sensation of Ginny floating off and then pushing down was spectacular. "Feels so good," he mumbled. He moved his hands down between them and found Ginny's clit. "Wanna go for simultaneous orgasms? I think you may have another in you."

"I like having you in me," Ginny quipped with a laugh. "But I won't object to anything else you want to try too."

"Stay still then," Harry grunted. He moved his thumb on her clit again. Ginny tightened her legs around his waist and pushed against him in tiny, in-and-out pulses. Harry groaned. "That's not helping," he said.

"Oh, I think it is," said Ginny. She moved her own hand down to join his, helping find the right spot and rhythm. "I'm going to thrust down on you again," she warned.

"I'm going to come if you do," he warned back.

In response, Ginny suddenly arched her back until she was almost lying flat on top of the water. She held Harry's hand still and bucked against him with a loud "Yessss," of pleasure.

Harry wanted to let Ginny have a moment with her climax but he was beyond control at that point. Grabbing her bum in his hands, he stood up and pulled her back tight against him and began pushing her up and down, faster and faster. She leaned over and nipped at his shoulder and Harry came undone.

"Fuck, Ginny, right there," he groaned as he came, his legs suddenly so shaky he almost collapsed under the water. Instead, he floated them both carefully back to the steps – still inside Ginny – and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and neither of them spoke. Harry held Ginny until well past the time that his breathing slowed back to normal; the bath water was cooling around them and the bubbles were nearly gone before he carefully lifted Ginny up and carried her out of the tub to the pile of soft towels by the side.

"Let me dry you off," he said quietly, and she let him. He didn't even bother to cover himself but stood, naked and dripping, in front of her while he gently rubbed the towel all over. By the time Harry was finished, he was nearly dry himself. They dressed quickly, finally mindful of the time and the waiting Weasley family.

But just before opening the door, Harry stopped. "It's all about to change, you know. Once we tell your family. And I'm excited to let them know, and I know it's all going to be brilliant. Well, most of it, anyway."

"Some will drive us bloody mental," Ginny agreed.

Harry nodded. "Right. And when those moments come, and they will, I promise you that we'll face them together, preferably naked, somewhere hidden, with many, many wards set up around us." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"With an offer like that, I may need to manufacture some frustrations myself," Ginny joked. She pulled his head back down and kissed him deeply. With reluctance, they finally broke apart, and Harry took down the charms he'd put on the room. The mermaid swam back into view.

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me watch," she groused. Then she smirked. "But your charm didn't prevent me from _listening_ at least.

Harry and Ginny stared at each other, wide-eyed, before bursting into laughter. Harry opened the door. "I guess she got to join us in celebrating after all," he said.


End file.
